


Гибель Варии

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Gen, Military, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Гибель Варии, в том числе - Луссурии, Бельфегора, Франа и Леви. Втоорая часть - ретеллинг одной из сцен Темной Башни С.Кинга (описание Битвы на Иерихонском холме, когда погиб Катберт) Описание гибели Скуало.Разговоры, романтика





	1. Западное крыло. Леви, Луссурия, Бельфегор, Фран

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Защитники Западного крыла. Леви, Луссурия, Бельфегор, Фран

Часть 1.Западное крыло. Леви, Луссурия, Бельфегор, Фран.

 

\- Может перекусим? – неожиданно предлагает Луссурия. – Жареной индейки у меня нет, зато есть пара бутылок отличного вина и пакет с чипсами от маленького Лягушонка.  
Солнце Варии, извиняюще пожимает плечами потому что больше предложить ему нечего, и, словно оскорбившись на это невзыскательное предложение, над Западным донжоном особняка проносится вспышка чужого пламени.  
\- Мы словно мушкетеры, решившие перекусить на спор в осажденной крепости, Ла Рошели.  
Принц шелестяще смеется и, словно, жеманная девица, передергивает острыми плечиками. – Как это недостойно Принца, - капризным тоном прибавляет он.  
\- Поздравляю, нас окончательно отрезали от остальных, - подняв указательный палец, замечает необычайно серьезным тоном мальчишка-иллюзионист. – Принц, можете гордиться безоговорочным сходством с героями великого произведения Александра Дюма.  
Лус кидает вопросительный взгляд из-под солнцезащитных очков в сторону Леви-а-Тана, и тот подтверждает все вышесказанное Франом коротким и многозначительным кивком.  
\- Связи с Занзасом нет. Нас действительно осталось четверо на этом участке.  
На мгновение перестрелка вблизи осажденной башни стихает и снизу доносится слабый голос, предлагающий оставшимся в живых варийцам сдаться.  
\- Гвардия умирает, но не сдается, - серьезно произносит зеленоволосый подросток и опять демонстративно подымает вверх указательный палец, будто стараясь зафиксировать эту мысль в этом загаженном пороховыми газами и выбросами своего и чужого Пламени, воздухе.  
Таким он и останется навсегда в памяти окружающих его старших офицеров.  
В следующее мгновение, чья-то шальная пуля, срикошетив от каменной кладки крепостной стены, буквально разносит ему часть лица над левой бровью.  
Леви успевает подхватить его худенькое легкое тело и аккуратно укладывает его на каменистой площадке. Некоторое время они молчат, отдавая последние почести маленькому иллюзионисту, а притихший и какой-то опустошенный даже внешне Принц накрывает Лягушонка своей курткой.  
\- La Garde meurt mais ne se rend pas! – бросает ожидающим внизу единодушный ответ варийцев Леви-а-тан. Громко, так, чтобы его слышали даже на небесах.  
Те, кто произносил эти слова раньше.

Tiens, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin,  
Pour les Alsaciens, les Suisses et les Lorrains… 

Напевает Луссурия, перезаряжая оставшееся в боеспособном состоянии оружие.  
\- Не думаю, что с таким послужным списком тебя снова примут в члены Клуба иностранных легионеров, - с тихо закипающим истерическим смешком замечает Принц-Потрошитель.  
Пока он еще может контролировать свои желания и рассчитывать достаточно эффективные для собственной безопасности поступки. Но очень скоро его захлестнет маниакальная жажда убийства и ему будет плевать на всякие прикрытия и продуманные действия.  
«Следующим будет он», - тревожно переглядываются между собою Хранитель Солнца и Хранитель Грозы. 

В Тонкине бессмертный Легион  
Под Туен-Каном прославил наше знамя,  
Герои Камерона и примерные братья,  
Спите спокойно в своих могилах. 

\- напевает как ни в чем не бывало Луссурия.  
Когда в очередной атаке Потрошителя уничтожает чье-то призрачное пламя, бывший легионер на мгновение замолкает и словно отдает честь, прикасаясь правой рукой к виску. 

\- Может он и был всего лишь принцем, - произносит вместо памятной речи смертельно раненный Леви, - Но умер он достойной смертью.  
\- Примите наше почтение, Король, - соглашается с последним оставшимся в живых товарищем Хранитель Солнца.  
В следующий момент пуля пронзила и его сердце.  
«Прямо как капитан Данжу», - промелькнула последняя мысль у последнего оставшегося в живых офицера Варии.  
Спустя мгновение в Западном крыле варийской крепости не было ни одного защитника. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Гвардия умирает, но не сдаётся!» фраза, приписываемая генералу Пьеру Камбронну, командиру 1-го полка пеших егерей Императорской гвардии. Считается, что была произнесена им в битве при Ватерлоо 18 июня 1815 года как ответ на предложение англичан сдаться.  
> Особенностью Французского Иностранного Легиона является песня «Le Boudin», которую, за исключением марша, всегда поют в стойке «смирно!»  
> Бой в Камероне — бой между французской ротой из состава Иностранного легиона и мексиканскими войсками во время франко-мексиканской войны 1861—1867 годов. Состоялся 30 апреля 1863 года вблизи мексиканского селения Камерон. 65 легионеров в течение суток противостояли 2000 мексиканцам. Практически все легионеры погибли, но не сдались. Считается Днём славы Иностранного легиона  
> В сражении при Камероне командование принял капитан Данжу, но был убит выстрелом в сердце.


	2. Занзас и Скуало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> интерпретация сражения Скуало и Занзаса в духе сражения на Иерихонском холме Стивена Кинга из цикла "Темная башня".

Часть 2. Центральная часть крепости. Занзас, Скуало.

 

Они стоят на центральных подступах к крепости, над обрывом, под палящим южным солнцем и пот заливает его глаза.  
Он смахивает нетерпеливо рукой этот пот и замечает, что он алого цвета.  
Чья это кровь? Неважно.  
Он окидывает людей вокруг себя яростным взглядом, тем самым, который заставляет трепетать их сердца от ужаса и восторга.  
Все его офицеры мертвы, кроме того, кто обещал быть с ним рядом до самого конца.  
Скуало стоит, опираясь на свой меч, чуть пошатываясь, и его длинные волосы закрывают его лицо.  
Вся его форменная куртка пропиталась кровью.  
Сколько раз он ранен? Пять, шесть? Неважно.  
Скуало поднимает голову, натыкаясь на полный мрачной решимости взгляд Занзаса и улыбается.  
Не скалится в безумной бешенной улыбке, а улыбается тихо, даже как-то светло и спокойно.  
\- Варийцы, ко мне! – ревет Занзас.  
\- Я здесь, - отвечает с тихим смешком Скуало. – Я здесь и мы последние с тобой из отряда.  
\- Тогда в атаку! Если нам суждено умереть сегодня, то мы должны показать, как умирают варийцы… Никого не щадить!  
-Никого не щадить, - соглашается с ним Акула. Осколок каменной крошки задевает его рукав, от неожиданности он подается вперед , но устояв, снова выпрямляется. Занзас подставляет плечо своему капитану, чувствуя, как его худое жилистое тело сотрясает предсмертная судорога.  
\- И мы не примем их капитуляцию, даже если они попытаются сдаться!  
\- Ни за что не примем, даже если все, как один поднимут руки, - Скуало все также улыбается, глядя на него и тихо смеется, словно они снова мальчишки.   
\- Вария – это ты, – улыбается он в последний раз, последним усилием притянув Занзаса к себе. – Вария – это ты, – шепчет ему затихающим голосом. – Обещай…  
Он медленно опускает остывающее тело на землю и бережно усаживает капитана, прислоняя спиной к каменной кладке.  
А затем выпрямляется, окидывая взглядом поле сражения, приближающиеся отряды противника, павших друзей и подчиненных, свою прошлую жизнь и свое будущее и повторяет:  
\- Тогда в атаку! Никого не щадить! ПЛЕННЫХ НЕ БРАТЬ!..  
Знамя Варии снова будет гордо развеваться рядом с гербом Вонголы, заставляя врагов трепетать от ужаса. Он сохранит элитный отряд убийц. Даже если придется убить тысячи врагов. Даже если придется погибнуть самому.   
И это – его обещание.

 

2013


End file.
